Medical and rehabilitation providers recognize benefits in proning individuals, such as for respiratory issues or pressure ulcer management. Unfortunately, conventional methods for proning individuals are physically demanding, time consuming, and may be medically challenging. A common technique in conventional practice is to reposition an individual laterally on the edge of the bed using a repositioning sheet and manually rotate the individual, using the repositioning sheet to “catch” the individual as they roll over. This technique is labor intensive and may require multiple caregivers to facilitate proning.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative slings for rotating individuals, such as slings which support an individual along the anterior and posterior sides of the body during the rotation.